Wrong choice
by radekofboktor
Summary: Dan and Serena are getting married. What? Jenny and Eric are here to save the day. Dair and Nenny. Set in the supposedly time jump in the finale. Multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters! The CW does! English is not my first language, so if you read any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them _ **_Set after the supposedly time jump in the finale. Here's how I wish it happens/Mostly Dair and Nenny/I'll try and fix Rufly too lol – There is a shameless reference to Friends-_

Serena and Dan were going to marry. To each other. Jenny couldn't believe it when her dad called and told her the news. In about one month, her brother and step-sister would be husband and wife. She didn't mind that they were almost related, they had not been raised as brother and sister and they didn't even share common blood. She didn't agree with this wedding because it had no sense. Last time she knew about them, they were not even in good terms. Okay, that was like five years ago, but she thought that they were done for good. And now they were engaged. Jenny wondered what would Scott think and giggled. It was going to be a damn awkward wedding.

Jenny was sitting on the bed with her mobile phone next to her. She wondered what she should do now. She was in the middle of an important business in Tokyo. She moved there three years and a half ago because the company she was working for needed someone there and she was one of the few that could speak pretty good Japanese. She really did a great job leaving the Upper East Side and she somehow had to thank Blair Waldorf for that. Although Blair's intentions were definately the worst at that time. But the past was the past, and if she now had some resentment towards her, it was because she had broken her brother's heart.

The first time she read about Dan and Blair in Gossip Girl she wasn't so surprised. She had read "Inside" and she knew Dan loved Blair. She was more intrigued about how that could have happened than for the fact. So when she read about them being a couple, she was really happy for her brother, but at the same time, she knew what came after. Blair went back to Chuck and left Dan behind, broken in pieces.

Dan was never the same after that. Even in the distance, Jenny knew. His voice was empty of life everytime they talked on the phone. Jenny realized that Dan hated himself for falling for Blair Waldorf like that. She tried to convince him to leave New York and start a new life away from it and when he told her that he was going to Italy in summer, she was excited and kinda relieved. Then she heard that he wasn't to be alone but with no other than Georgina Sparks and she gave up on him. Not much later she was offered this great opportunity in Tokyo and the distance did the rest.

And here she was, almost five years after, wondering what on earth had happened. Her phone rang and she came back to present. She took it and looked at the number. It was Eric. He definately had just got the news. With a smile –she knew Eric was feeling the same way as her- she said hello.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Eric was more than annoyed. Jenny couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Sorry, I just find the whole situation ridiculous and I couldn't help it."

"Stop talking, pack things up and come here inmediately. We have a wedding to ruin", Eric voice was desperate but at the same time decided.

"Oh please, calm down." Jenny tried to appeased him.

"How can they marry? Are they on their freaking minds? Seriously, pack things up and come to London!"

Eric had been living in London since they both left New York together. He never went back to the USA, only for some brief visits. He had now a great job and boyfriend. Jenny visited him often and they were still very close.

"I can't leave just like that, Eric. I have a job, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. As if they don't owe you like months of holidays and personal days."

"Well, I'm in the middle of an important business this week, let's see what I can do. I'll call you later!"

"Yeah, you better!" Eric hang up and Jenny looked at her phone with a big smile on her face.

"_Eric should work in some 'Find your lobster' business_." Jenny knew that Eric had a soft spot for Dan and Blair in his heart and he was still hoping for a reconciliation, even if Blair was married to Chuck these days. This whole wedding thing must have been like a cold glass of water in the face.

Jenny looked at her brand new clock on the wall and decided to postpone the talk with her boss until tomorrow. Today it was supposed to be girl's night out, but all this new information had killed her mood. She was trying to keep calm with Eric, but the fact was that she was as horrified as him. She definately had to get some days, _weeks_, off. But she would deal with that tomorrow. Yes, she would deal with her step-sister and brother's wedding and _that other person_ tomorrow. Time to watch some anime while eating some popcorn.


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember that English is not my first language, sorry if I made some mistakes ;) And soon I'll start with all characters, but I felt like writing about Jenny a bit more :D_

Jenny woke up to the sound of the alarm of her mobile phone. She could barely open her eyes, so she tried to grab it from the bedside table, but she couldn't find it. Her now not so favourite anime opening was still ringing and she was getting annoyed. She managed to open her eyes completely and realized that her phone wasn't where it was supposed to be. She looked at her bed and found popcorns everywhere. Then she remembered.

"Damn, it wasn't a dream." Jenny thought.

The alarm music was still on and she started to pull all the blankets to see if she could stop the infernal sound. Great, now she needed to find another song because this one was ruined. She heard a noise and the music stopped.

"Awesome! You two owe me a new phone!" Jenny looked under the bed and there it was, quiet as if nothing had happened. She took it and tried to turn it on. It seemed to be okay. Jenny sighed relieved. It was new and she really liked it.

She was totally awake now. And she saw what time it was.

"Oh my god! I can't be late today!" In her rush to get to the bathroom, she tripped over the pile of sheets, pillows and clothes that were on the floor. She overbalanced and fall, losing her phone again in that mess. This wedding was going to kill her somehow! She decided to look for it later, so she headed to the shower. She was clean, with perfect hair and make up in only ten minutes. There was no time for breakfast, she needed to be in Ginza in about 15 minutes. She could do it. She grabbed her purse and keys and got the hell out of her apartment. Only when she was on the subway and wanted to listen to some relaxing music, she remembered her phone.

It was not the first time she forgot her phone. So she did what she always did when she was in that situation, study people's outfits and find new tendencies and new ideas. She was scanning the whole wagon seeing nothing new or interesting, when someone caught her eye. She could only see his back, but her heart stopped. Blonde tall guy. He had the appropiate height and hair to make her nervous. The guy turned around and the spell broke. It turned out that the boy was not a boy but a girl. Jenny should've noticed that before. In fact, she knew that girl. Her name was Yuuki. Yuuki was friends with everybody in the company, she was responsible of investigating new fabrics and she was really light-hearted. Jenny's mind was playing with her. Yesterday's news brought her back to high school and New York and that person she was trying to keep away from her mind. But he was the reason she had no boyfriend right now and that her relationships had only lasted few months. She was still looking for another Nate Archibald who could erase the original from her heart.

With her memories of Nate in her mind, she almost missed her stop. She had lost Yuuki so she arrived at the building alone and slightly distracted. She saw her boss' face and she forgot the speech she had prepared. How was she going to convince that woman to let her take some weeks off? Jenny freaked out and she couldn't do anything but stay silent while her boss gave her some instructions. She went to her little office and did what she was asked for.

By lunch time, Jenny was calmed. The work had that effect on her. She loved what she was doing and she always gave her heart to it. But she also loved her brother and she knew she had to stop the wedding. Sighing internally, she went to her boss' office and knocked. Her boss said "Come in", so she did.

"Hi, Jenny-san, is anything wrong?" Jenny was stunned, her boss had never called her like that before and she was suddenly a bit more confident.

"Good afternoon, Minato-sama" Jenny started. "I have something to ask you"

"Take a seat, I think I know what you're going to ask me"

"What? How would you-?"

"Your brother Eric called."

Jenny was speechless. She was definately not expecting that. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm pretty sure that my brother-in-law has something to do with this. But let's skip the talk, Eric will explain it to you all, I'm sure. I've been waiting all the morning for your visit, I was about to send someone for you. You know you've been more than helpful here, and I owe you a lot. So the short version is that your holidays start tomorrow and don't even try to come back before you've stopped that wedding. You have a very convincing brother, he was on the phone for like 40 minutes explaining me the whole story. After that, I couldn't find a single reason why your brother and step-sister should be getting married. What's wrong with them?"

Jenny didn't know what to do. She wanted to bury her face in her hands. _Eric!_ She was going to kill him! How he could tell her boss the whole story? Now she was going to think her family was insane. Okay, that was pretty much it, but... she felt like crawling into a hole and hiding. Then she heard Minato's laugh.

"Don't worry, Jenny! Oh, you're so easy to read." Minato was smiling widely. "My opinion about you hasn't change at all, whatever had happened, it's in the past, I'm even more impressed of what you have achieved by yourself. So go, and I don't want to see you in less than 5 weeks, this company can live without you for a while. It's going to be difficult, but not impossible! So pack up and go to London, your brother has sent me your flight ticket, he knew you wouldn't accept it from him. You're flying to London tomorrow."

Jenny felt like her body moved all by itself. She took the papers and bowed to her boss. She heard herself saying thanks and apologizing for Eric. In 5 minutes she was in the elevator and she couldn't believe what it had just happened. In a state of shock, she arrived at her apartment and left everything on the couch. She then reacted, went to her bedroom and picked her phone from the floor. She had 21 missing calls. 18 were from Eric, one from her dad and 2 from Dan. She texted Eric _'I'm going to kill you tomorrow. Pick me up in the airport you asshole'_ and then she called Dan. She knew it was late in New York, but Dan had called her only 30 minutes ago.

"Hi, Dan?"

"Hey Jenny! This is Serena, Dan is downstairs, how are you?" Jenny heard how Serena yelled _'Daaaaaaaan, Jenny on the phone!'_ before she continued "I know you must be surprised, Rufus told me you sounded weird on the phone when he told you about the wedding. I know it should've been Dan who called you but Rufus asked Dan to tell you himself." Serena kept talking and she didn't even realize the cold silence on the other side of the phone. Jenny could picture her happy face with her blonde hair as if nothing was wrong in the world because she was just Serena Van Der Woodsen, soon to be Serena Humphrey. _Damn that sounds awful even without saying it out loud_, Jenny thought. Thankfully, Dan took the phone and she heard a _'Goodbye'_ from Serena at last.

"Hey Jen! How are you? I was calling you half an hour ago, but you didn't pick it."

"I forgot my phone at home, I saw your calls and that's why I called! Hey what's with you getting married?" Jenny knew she sounded harsh but she couldn't help it. Luckily, Dan didn't realize because he was still trying to get to a quiet place away from Serena's excited talking.

"I just want to know if you were coming to the wedding, but Eric has just called and told me he fixed everything!" Dan's joy was obvious. "How is that Eric got you holidays?"

"I don't know how he dared to call my boss! I'm still embarrased! But I still have to know the whole story, I'll tell you when I know it."

"Well, anyway, I'm really happy that you can make it, it's been a long time since we don't see each other, so I'm excited to catch up, little sis!" They talked for 5 minutes more until Jenny told him that she still had to eat something and prepare the luggage. They said goodbye and Jenny couldn't supress the smile that appeared in her face. She had really missed Dan, he seemed to be as nice as always, so she didn't understand how this marriage could be happening. She got a text from Eric saying _'You know you owe me, xoxo'_ and she couldn't do anything but laugh. She prepared everything and went to bed, although it was 18 pm, because she had to catch the flight at 3 am.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay! :/ I've been very busy with uni... and you know English is not my first language, so blahblahblah ;P _

Jenny took her flight without any problems. It was a lengthy one and Eric had bought her a first class ticket. That was the first time she was flying in that and she intended to enjoy it, but after three hours, she fell asleep. _Well, that was another way to enjoy it_, she thought when she woke up after more than eight hours later. It seemed that they were arriving to London already because the plane was landing.

She straightened on her seat, look through the window and paid attention to the speakers.

"_We're sorry for the inconvenience. Please don't leave your seats for the moment. We'll tell you what to do in a moment. We've just landed on 'Charles de Gaulle' airport. It's 6 am here in Paris."_

"What is going on?" Jenny asked to nobody in particular. The woman next to her told her what had happened. A passenger had had a heart attack and they had to land in the nearest airport.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Jenny said. "I hope he survives."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have to wait for two hours, you can disembark during that time if you wish. Sorry for the inconvenience again and thanks for flying with us."_

The voice also said that they should be on the same gate two hours later to finally fly to London. Jenny decided to stretch her legs and disembark with almost all the rest of the passengers. She called Eric and explained what had happened.

"Great! I thought I was going to be late to pick you up. Now I had more hours to sleep!" Eric's sleepy voice sounded relieved. "See you in about three hours then!" Eric had hung up in only two minutes. Jenny looked at her phone to see what hour it was and then she saw a restaurant. Her stomach started to complain and she knew she needed to eat something.

She sat on a table in front of a television and she started eating a sandwich while paying attention to the news. She could understand French, so the language wasn't a problem. Just when she thought she could take a walk, she saw someone familiar on the tv. _Blair Waldorf? What was going on?_ She paid attention and realized that Blair wasn't the protagonist of the story. Louis was. He was getting married again and they were just talking about his past relationships. Louis was marrying a rich French business woman this time. Jenny hadn't met Louis, but she knew he was definately marrying that woman for money.

"Does anybody find true love these days?" Jenny said that aloud with a sigh and almost choked when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, I haven't yet, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying! Hi, Jen!" A blond, breathtaking guy was looking at her, _one step away_, half-surprised, half-pleased, smiling widely.

_Was she imagining things again?_ Jenny pinched herself and it hurt. She stood up and touched his arm.

"Nate! What the hell are you doing here?" That was the only thing she could scream before Nate grabbed her and embrace her in a tight hug.

_Oh my god_. She couldn't think anything. She was lost in him. The hug seemed to be too short and too long at the same time. She could feel his scent, his strong arms, his wide chest, _his abs_, his hands on her back. His warm body. Her hands reacted slowly, like in slow motion, grabbing his back instinctively.

Feeling like a robot with low batteries, Jenny separated her body from his and she felt as if her temperature had increased way too many degrees_. Thank goodness I'm wearing pale make up._ She could feel her cheekbones on fire.

Nate _–clueless, adorable Nate- _started talking and asking questions without noticing anything strange. Little by little, she reacted and could finally act normal.

"I was flying to London to meet Eric, but we had to stop here because... " she explained him everything. "But what about you? I'm sure you're Dan's best man. Why aren't you in New York helping them in some wedding stuff?" Jenny's voice was now sharp, clearly judgemental about the wedding. Even Nate noticed the change.

"What? Aren't you happy for your brother?" He couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face. "And your step-sister?" Now he was openly laughing.

"Oh Jen, I feel you, but what was I supposed to do? I'm not the guy to say anything. It's a free country, and when they asked me to be their best man, I had to accept. I'm not the right person to give love advice anyways."

"Well, you could've tried! And what's that supposed to mean? Nate –I lost count on how many girls you have dated- Archibald sure should know some good advice!"

Nate grimaced and Jenny regretted saying that inmediately.

"Yeah, and look at me. I wanted to give my girlfriend a surprise and I found that whe was cheating on me."

"Is your girlfriend French?" Jenny didn't really know what to say. She was very sad for him but at the same time, she felt hopeful.

"She **was **half-French and half-American. She told me she was going to visit her aunt and I found her... Let's not talk about this, please", he sighed.

"I'm really sorry Nate. You deserve better. I can't understand how could anybody cheat on you". The words came out of her mouth sincerely and spontaneously. Her eyes couldn't move from his. They were hypnotized by each other, not touching, not moving, only admiring themselves. Looking at each other's eyes.

"_Passengers from flight 0135, to London, please proceed to gate number A25."_

The moment was gone.

"That's my flight!" Jenny exclaimed. They looked at each other awkwardly. "Well, I guess I'll see you in New York, for the arrangements of this messed up wedding."

"Yes, sure" Nate's face was indecipherable. "Call me when you get there with Eric, it's been a long time since I don't see him and maybe I can help you both ruining this wedding."

"Wha-?"

"Don't try do deny it, that's what you two are up to", Nate laughed and winked her. "Have a good flight!" He almost hugged her again, but he didnt feel it in the last moment, and he just held shoulder and squeezed it a bit instead.

"Thanks! You too, Nate" She smiled at him.

They then walked in opposite directions and Jenny soon reached her boarding gate.

Her flight went without any other complication and in less than 80 minutes, she was at last in London. She saw Eric rightaway and hugged and hit him softly. He still had a lot of explanation to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_I appreciated Anne's review, I tend to forget that Serena is Eric's sister lol, I hope this chapter reflects the reason why Eric is so annoyed about the wedding without ruining their relationship. Sorry for the delay, but season 6 of GG makes me sick and it's hard to write about the characters with their actions in the show in mind. I kinda lost my inspiration so I think this will end in 1 or 2 chapters more_Or maybe somehow I get my inspiration back lol ... whatever, here's chapter 4. Reviews are appreciated _Sorry for the mistakes, if any._

"So you're telling me that Michael, your boyfriend, is my boss' brother-in-law? Why didn't you tell me before?" Jenny was speechless.

"He's not your boss' brother-in-law. He is best friends with your boss' brother-in-law. They're like brothers, but not actual brothers." Eric explained.

"Whatever! Why didn't you tell me before?" Jenny repeated.

"I was saving it for a special occasion. And I'm glad I did! Look at your face! Oh man, I should've asked Minato to record your reaction when she told you I called!" Eric was laughing on his couch.

Jenny had been in that house a lot of time before. Well, in fact, she lived there with Eric for months. Now, the remains of her presence were gone, except for some drawings and a big picture of herself in an ad. She had tried modelling for a while, when nobody wanted her designs.

"Why is that still hanging there? For God's sake, Eric, that picture is like six years old! And I don't even like it!"

"But I do! And I rememer that was the first real money you got by yourself. I always respected your independence and resolution to not take money from your parents."

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, that is not true, well it's true that I didn't take money from my parents, but you payed the rent for this flat the first year, remember? That means that I indeed took money from them, now that I think of it... Well, I'm glad you're still living here, it brings me good memories. Talking about memories... You won't guess who I stumbled across in the airport!"

"Looking at your face, I would say Nate Archibald, but that's highly unlikely. Who was it?" Eric was really intrigued, he hadn't seen Jenny so excited for someone for a long time.

"It was Nate!"

"But, how-?" Jenny didn't let him finish the sentence. She told him everything, Eric was the only person she trusted to talk about her inner feelings.

Dan was looking through the window. He was not sure about the whole wedding thing but he was definately going to try and see if it worked. Serena had been a great friend these last years and they were closer than ever. Past mistakes were forgotten and now they were enjoying this new relationship they were supposed to had in the past but had never achieved. He felt really good around her and that satisfied him. It felt good. However, he didn't really love her, not in the way he should.

The arrangements for a wedding were always hard and tricky, but for this wedding they were a complete mess. Thank goodness Serena was great at this and most of the work was being done by her and Blair.

Blair. He hardly ever thought about her, but the times he did, he couldn't stop from smiling. It was a shame how things ended between them, but he didn't regret the time spent with her. He still loved her, but the way someone loves a person he knows it's over. Still, he thought that Blair was the main reason he didn't have a real relationship since theirs. And the reason he was marrying Serena. He really hoped Blair was happy, he had told her in the past that he only cared about her happiness and that was still true. He hadn't spoken to her for a long time and he had avoided certain websites and tv channels, so he didn't really know what was going on in her life. He knew she married Chuck, he was at that wedding that ended in prison, but he preferred not to think much about it. After that, he had focused on his literary career and he had published three more books. Nothing about the Upper East Side, he was done with that. But he couldn't avoid Blair any longer. He was going to see her today, Serena was going to try on her wedding dress and Blair was coming to their apartment.

_Ding dong_

That was Blair Waldorf at the other side of the door.

Blair Waldorf was everything but happy. Her marriage was completely ruined and the worst part was that she couldn't even remember when it became this way. Maybe it was always ruined but she didn't know till now. After that succesful line of clothes back in 2012, after Bart's death, after her wedding, nothing seemed to work. She lost contact with lots of people because she was dedicated to earn a spot in Chuck's life. Now she could see it. Her new life at Chuck's side was always revolving about him. She had even left Waldorf's designs in her assistants hands. She hadn't really liked being a designer, but what else could she do?

_What else could you do? Are you listening to yourself, Blair?_ She could've been anything she wanted. She was told exactly that at some point in her life. Dan Humphrey told her that. And she believed it for a while. Then she went back to Chuck and she forgot. She lost herself.

And now she was in front of a solid oak door that separated her from her past. She was about to leave but then she steeled herself and pressed the button.

_Ding dong_

It was now time to be a better person and be happy for her friends. Although she still didn't know how she was going to accomplish that.

"So he's now single? It's the perfect opportunity!" Eric was excited.

"Calm down, matchmaker, I don't really think his feelings had changed about me. I still feel he thinks of me as a little sis", Jenny was pessimistic now, "and this is not the real reason of our trip, remember? By the way, why are you so eager to ruin your sister's wedding? I thought you wanted her to be happy."

"Of course I want her to be happy! But that's why I want to stop this wedding! Do you really think they're going to be happy married?" Eric looked at Jenny with his 'You know I'm right' face.

"No, but I hadn't seen them for a long time and you told me they were closer now. I don't-"

"Yeah, last time I visited them they were like two peas in a pod. But I didn't really see anything romantic between them." Eric was thoughtful. "Well, I'll give them a chance. I'll tell you tomorrow my last decision."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

"We're taking a flight tomorrow morning! Don't get too cozy!"

Jenny moaned and complain vainly. Eric was determined to take that flight and nothing or nobody could stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

_I keep writing and things just happen. It's like the characters are alive and I don't control them...lollll too many characters, maybe this takes more time than I thought the other day... _Reviews are appreciated and grammar corrections too _

Serena was in the bathroom. Dan took the doorknob and inspired profoundly. _You can do this, Dan. Even if you can't, you have no option, really. _ He opened the door.

...o

Blair's gaze caressed Dan's body for a short while until she found his eyes. _Damn, he's still fine_, she couldn't stop herself. _Oh my god I hope I hadn't said that aloud._ She checked Dan's face and it seemed to be normal. _God, Blair, stop this mental blabbering and say something._Before she could, Dan was already talking.

"Hey, Waldorf, how are you? Come in, Serena will be here in a minute, she's in the bathroom" It felt like in the old times, as if they were still on early 2012, as if it wasn't the first time they saw each other after almost five years . Time seemed to be slowed down and she couldn't react as he took her by her arm and pulled her into the apartment. _His hands are kind and soft._

"Humphrey, get your hands off me! I think I can walk myself into your house, if this can be called that." She looked around as she tried to sound annoyed but it was difficult when all she could think of was the warmth of his touch. And that he had called her 'Waldorf' and not 'Bass'. Well, she had decided not to lose her last name, but she was known now as 'Blair Waldorf-Bass'. _That sounds awful._

Dan laughed. "Yeah, sure, but I thought you would run away from this classless apartment afraid to catch some germs. Don't worry, soon you'll be able to visit us in a more appropiate place for your level."

...o

Dan realized he was talking too much. He should stop, everyone knew that that was his self defense for being nervous. And he had no reason to be nervous. _Although I have._ Just when his eyes met Blair's, he knew that he will never love anyone as much as he loved this woman. But he couldn't fall for her again. He wouldn't let himself. That's why he put his best smile on his mouth and felt relieved when he saw Serena coming.

"Blair! You're here!" She reached Blair and hugged her. "I can't wait for you to see the dress, it's gorgeous! You're totally gonna love it!" Serena's presence invaded the room as always and Dan could finally relax. "We should leave now, I've promised to be there in -" Serena looked at her watch "-ten minutes! But don't worry it's near, that's why I asked you to come here." Serena turned to Dan and said jockingly. "Don't try to follow us, you can't see the dress until the wedding day!" She gave Dan a quick peck on the lips and in less than one minute they had gone.

And they left Dan alone with his messed up feelings.

...ooo

"Did you call Dan? Or Serena? Or our parents? Eric! Does anybody know that we arrive today?" Jenny was at the airport again. It had not been 24 hours since she was in that airport after her troubled flight from Tokyo and then Paris, and she was not in the mood for Eric's morning bliss. He was hopping from one place to another and ignoring Jenny's worried questions. She didn't understand why he was so happy, his boyfriend couldn't come with them today, so they were alone and it was not as if Eric hadn't seen his family in years. Maybe her morning bad mood made her feel that Eric's was better than it was. Anyway, she needed to know that someone was going to pick them up at the airport.

"ERIC!" she yelled. People stared at her but she didn't care.

"Wow, what happens, Jen?"

"I need to know that someone knows we're going to arrive today" she repeated.

"Of course, I called Rufus and I think he's gonna be there. Or maybe Dan, I don't really remember what he told me." Eric was distracted by something on a tv. "Look, we can board now!"

"At last!" Jenny didn't care who was going to be there when they arrived, she just needed to know that she wasn't going to worry about getting a cab and deciding where they were going to stay. She needed to sleep.

...ooooo

Blair walked with Serena by her side not paying much attention to where they were going. She hadn't seen Serena for weeks and all of a sudden, Serena had too many things to tell her and she was trying to keep up with her non-stop talking. And at the same time she tried not to collapse. Three minutes with Dan and she was already trying to shelter behind a wall of denial. But she was having a hard time to achieve it. She tried to jump into Serena's monologue so she could stop thinking about it. It sort of worked and they finally reached the boutique. They entered and Serena pointed a golden-white dress out.

"That's it! Isn't it gorgeous?!"

_Oh great, now I have to lie about this too._ _Is Serena getting married or going to a prom? Does she really want to get married in that dress?_ But she didn't want to ruin Serena's mood so Blair put her best face on and the play started.

...-ooooooooooooo

Nate was kinda bored and restless at home. He remembered his encounter with Jenny and he smiled. All of a sudden he wanted to see Dan and decided to make a visit. _Maybe he knew when Jenny was coming._

He got to Dan's apartment in less than fifteen minutes. And before he could ring the bell, the door opened and a surprised Dan appeared.

"Whoa, Nate, hi! What are you doing here? I was just leaving."

"Hey, man! How are the wedding arrangements? I hope it's going all smoothly. I came to see if you needed me to do something." Nate was totally lying, he couldn't be less interested in helping with arrangements, but that was the only thing he could make up.

Dan looked at him half skeptical - half amused but he acted as if he believed him. He had no idea what was going on but he had enough problems in his head to start worrying about Nate's behaviour.

"No, no, you don't have to do anything, Serena is more than pleased to take care of all. I was about to pick Eric and Jenny up at the airport." Dan noticed how Nate's eyes opened only a bit for half a second, "you don't seem very surprised..."

"Oh, I arrived yesterday from Paris and I forgot to call you... I saw Jenny at the airport, in Paris, she had to stop there because there was a passenger in her flight who needed medical attention. I knew she was coming, but I didn't know she arrived today! That was fast! I thought she would stay in London for some days."

"Yeah, I bet it was all Eric's idea" Dan laughed, "poor Jenny, she took, how many? three? flights in less than two days, she's going to be exhausted and highly annoyed, I know her well." Dan noticed how Nate was kind of excited? He was about to ask him what was going on but he suddenly put two and two together.

"Wanna come with me?" Nate's reaction confirmed his suposition. _Great, now I'm worse than Eric._

"Yeah, why not?" Nate tried to act cool, but he was trying too much, "I don't have anything to do, so yeah, I'll go with you".

Dan closed the door at his back and they headed to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm having so much fun writing Dan/Jenny scenes. I just love the Humphreys. Same as always, sorry for mistakes and reviews are appreciated! _

Blair was at the Empire waiting for Chuck to come back from a reunion. _Another one._ She knew what she had to do but she also knew this wasn't the right time. Not when Serena and Dan were so close to be married. Would she be patient enough to wait? _I have to. I've already caused too much pain in the past, I have to start making the right decisions. _So when Chuck arrived, she did what she always had done, listen to Chuck's neverending problems with his company.

Unfortunately, Blair was making the same wrong choice again.

...o

"Dan!" Dan heard his name and turn around. He was looking to the tvs, checking the flight arrivals, right backwards the arrivals door. It was Eric, followed by a sleepy Jenny carrying a huge suitcase.

"Hey Eric! I'm so glad to see you!" They hugged and patted each other shoulders. "Jenny!" Dan couldn't stop from laughing at the sight of her face. He just took her and gave her another hug. "What do you have there? Your whole closet? Oh my god, I swear you're taller each time I see you! Well those heels have for sure something to do with it today. How can you wear those to take a plane?"

Jenny seemed less tired now that Dan was there. Or at least less worried. "Fashion is a way of life, not someone you could only wear sometimes!" That reminded Dan of another person, but he didn't want to think about Blair, so he shook his head and kept talking.

"Well, I guess it's your whole way of life there in your suitcase! I hope you are carrying that, 'cause I for sure am not!" Dan joked.

"I don't need no man for that! Not anyone like you at least!" Jenny fought back.

"Oh, I've missed family meetings!" Eric was just delighted. "Nate? Is that Nate?" Eric just saw him coming towards them.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! He came with me, he was getting some coffee. We thought we had arrived too early." Dan looked at Jenny's face and then at Eric's. Eric gave him a significant look and he almost start laughing. But somehow they managed to look innocent.

"Wow, hey! I've only brought two coffees! You two are early!" Nate didn't know what to do with the two coffees in his hands, so he offered them to Eric and Jenny. "Do you want them? I'll bring another if you still want one, Dan"

"Maybe you should bring more than one, I think Jenny needs the two of them!"

"Shut up! I don't look that tired, do I?" She seemed worried now that Nate was there, and she started to look for a mirror in her purse.

"Ignore him, you're perfect as always!" Nate kissed her on the cheek. Then he realized what he had done and after a frozen-second, tried to act normal. "Give me that case, I'll carry it" Nate took it without waiting for an answer and he joked, "my goodness, Jenny, are you hiding a corpse here?"

"If you both continue mocking my case's size, maybe I will!" Jenny was acting as if the kiss was a normal way of greeting someone. She had finally taken one of Nate's coffees and was sipping as an excuse to hide her face. Eric had the other but he was busy enjoying the exchange to even try it.

"I can hear your brain scheming", Dan whispered to Eric.

"As if you weren't scheming by bringing Nate here" replied Eric in the same way.

"Yeah, I did a great work, didn't I?" Dan was gloating. "I don't think they really need more help from us, look at them."

Jenny and Nate were smiling like kids in a first date. They turned around looking for Dan and Eric and they hurried while Eric changed subject.

"And how is my sister? Knowing Serena, she's taking care of all the wedding arrangements."

"She's very excited, just like me. Well, I really don't care much about that stuff, but if she's happy, I am happy."

Eric examined Dan's face and he was intrigued. Dan seemed to be satisfied and happy about the wedding. _But is he in love with Serena?_ He should wait and see how they acted around each other. He had a sixth sense so he'll know.

"And it's not like she's doing it alone, Lily and Bl-Blair are helping her."

Did Eric heard a small hesitation when Dan pronounced Blair's name? Or it was all his imagination? _Damn Jenny, stop looking at Nate like that and help here._ Sometimes, Eric wished he had telepathic powers. But Jenny had other things in her mind right now so he decided to drop the topic and leave it for another moment.

"Oh, by the way, Michael's arriving in some days, he'll be in your wedding, is that okay?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, sure! You don't need to ask, I'm looking forward to meet him! And what happened with Jenny's boss? Now that you mention Michael, I think she told me something about him and her boss. It seems that you both are made for each other" he laughed.

"What? Michael and Jen's boss? I have to hear that too?" seconded Nate.

So Eric and Jenny began to explain everything.

...oo

Serena and Blair were at Van der Woodsen's penthouse with Lily discussing wedding things. Serena and Blair looked like a pair of highschool best friends. They kind of were, after countless fights in the past, they left it all behind. Lily excused herself and went to the stairs. She was about to start going up when she heard the elevator. It was Rufus.

Lily froze. They hadn't seen each other for some time, as Rufus was on tour with his band. She didn't expect him there at all.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" Rufus asked awkwardly.

"Hello, Rufus" she didn't know what to say.

"I thought that now that our children are getting married, we should see each other before the wedding. To avoid this awkward moment. See? Better now than in the ceremony" Rufus laughed a bit.

"Well, that is a good idea. I should have thought of that." Lily had thought about it indeed, but she hadn't had the courage to call him. And she had waited to see if he made the move. And he had done it. As always. She was always the arrogant lady that waited for the rest to bend down her. She thought she had changed, but apparently she hadn't. And that made her sad. Looking at Rufus, she tried to imagine how could've been her life right now. And she wished she had never left him for Bart Bass.

...ooo

Blair and Serena were looking at them from the couch.

"I wish they had stayed together. Look at them, isn't it obvious that they still feel something for each other?" said Blair. If Rufus and Lily hadn't worked things out, how could had she believed that she had a chance to be happy?

"My mom has always made wrong choices." Serena was thoughtful.

Blair noticed someting and she asked, "hey, is anything wrong? You know that Dan loves you, don't you?"

"I know that, but sometimes I wonder if we are destined to be together or to be only good friends."

"To the hell with destiny" _Signs are for the religious, the superstitious and the lower class. _Blair's own words appeared on her mind. She shook them off her head and said, "You made your choices, stop those thoughts and focus on the wedding!"

She opened a random magazine and start talking about flowers.

But Serena was merely listening half of what Blair was saying. She started wondering if she had made the right choice.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm still recovering from the hilarious series finale. I mean wtf? Hahaha omg it was so stupid. Anyways, let's see if I can give my version while trying to make sense of the finale. But obviously, both Lily and Rufus are single. No one buys that Lily and William were back together lol. And Georgina and Jack aren't a thing either. Gross. I don't know if I'll bring Georgina to this fic, but I needed to say that. And I wasn't sure about Henry, so I decided Blair had no children as well. Reviews are appreciated! :D_

Dan, Jenny, Eric and Nate had just arrived to the Van der Woodsen's penthouse and they stopped talking and laughing -Eric was showing Dan and Nate a funny pic of Jenny while she was trying to take Eric's phone- as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Dad?" Jenny was the first to react. "Dad! I thought I wouldn't see you until later!" Jenny run towards Rufus and they hugged. "We were dropping Eric first here and then we were going to Brooklyn!"

"Jenny! I was about to go back and wait for you two in Brooklyn, I guess I was going to be late" He laughed.

"Hello mom!" Eric was kissing Lily on the cheek and asking how she was. "Serena! You're here too! And… Blair! Hi! How's Chuck?" Eric kissed Serena and examined Blair's reaction to his question. But Blair was kind of petrified and he realized she was looking at Jenny. _Or was she looking a little more to the right, to where Dan was?_

Blair's brain finally managed to process Eric's words and she answered briefly, "Oh, he's fine, he's somewhere in some meeting… It's nice to see you again, Eric." She smiled. Then she approached Jenny. "Hello Jenny!" she said tentatively. They hadn't talk to each other for years and she didn't know how Jenny would react.

"Hey Blair, how's _Waldorf_'s doing? I heard you designed some successful lines by yourself, that's really awesome, I didn't know you liked designing" Jenny was talking to her as if nothing wrong had happened between them, she seemed really interested in her company.

"Oh, it's doing good, I no longer design, I've left it all to my assistants because I've been busy with- " Blair stopped. _What have I been busy with? Nothing, just Chuck's problems_. Nate came in the right moment and he greeted her.

"Hey Blair, how are the wedding arrangements? We still don't know what is the bridesmaid going to wear? I need to know to match clothes, I don't want to suffer your wrath" Nate laughed.

"Oh, you're the bridesmaid? Dan didn't tell me." Jenny said, "I can help you with the dress!" she was excited.

Blair was astonished. _What happened to the old Jenny? _"No, I mean, yes you can, but now that you're here, I think you should be the bridesmaid. Serena asked me when they thought you wouldn't be able to be here for the wedding... That's why I haven't looked for a dress, Serena told me you were coming and I assumed you were-"

Dan and Serena were now with them and Serena interrupted her, "but why having only one bridesmaid? Now that Jenny's here, you both can be!"

"Two ladies for me, that's good!"Nate joked.

"I'm sorry to ruin your mental picture man, but-", Dan was now pulling Eric's arm "– you're not going to be alone! Right Eric? What do you say to escort these two ladies with Nate?"

"I say yes!" Eric was delighted, Dan has just given him the perfect way to work from the inside. Dan and Eric exchange a look and they felt like two masters of puppeteers, but while Dan was thinking about Jenny and Nate, Eric had more than one plan in mind. In fact he had at least, three plans. _Challenge accepted._ Nobody could stop Eric.

"Come on Jenny, let's go home and have something to eat." Rufus called her. "Dan, do you want-"

"No, Rufus, why don't we all have lunch here?" Eric interrupted him. "Can we, mom?"

"Yes!" Serena didn't let her mother answer. "Yes! We're all here, it's been a long time since we don't have a Vanderhumphreybass meal!" She turned to Blair "Call Chuck, maybe he can come"

"Oh, I'm sure he is busy somewhere..." The last thing Blair wanted was to call Chuck, but she knew Lily appreciated him and she didn't want to give hints about her marriage problems. She wondered if even Chuck knew about them. "Okay, I'll call him" She stepped aside and dialed his number. Voicemail. She didn't bother to leave a message.

"He's not picking it up, I'm sure he's in an important meeting, but he wouldn't mind. Why don't we start? I'm sure Eric and Jenny are starving, planes' food is so bad." She tried to sound normal.

They took a seat and somehow, Dan and Blair were next to each other. As well as Nate and Jenny and Rufus and Lily. The only one who seemed to notice that was Eric. And he smiled.

...o

"It's time for me to leave" Blair was the first leaving the penthouse. She had had a great time. _Too great._ Dan and she were discussing art and books like in the old times, it felt good to have someone to talk about those topics. She missed the movie dates on the phone. Or in the loft. But she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do that again without those feelings that were filling her right now. _I still have feelings for him._ The thought hit her. She had to leave that room. "Thanks for the lunch, Lily. Serena, I'll call you later. When Jenny rests, we'll start looking for dresses." She felt a bit dizzy, she needed to go right now.

"Oh my god!" Nate exclaimed. "I need to go too, I have to go to The Spectator. I was supposed to be there half an hour ago! I'll go with you Blair, wait, I'll take my coat."

They said goodbye and took the elevator.

...oo

"Are you okay, Blair? You seem a bit pale." Nate seemed concerned.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Blair was distracted.

"Dan and you looked very comfortable with each other, I'm glad to see you two together again, I didn't know how would you act around each other after-"

"What do you mean toge-," Blair stopped when she realized what she was about to say. "Oh yeah, well, I know how to be civilized."

"You seemed more than... civilized. Is everything good with Chuck?" Nate had a sudden thought. Blair's reaction confirmed it.

"Blair! What's happened?" They were now on the street. "You know you can count on me, do you want to talk? I can cancel my meeting. It's not like I was going to be on time." He joked, trying to cheer Blair up.

But Blair shook her head. "You should go, thanks, Nate, but I need to clear my thoughts. Maybe I'll call you later."

"Do it whenever you wish, Blair, you know I'm Chuck's friend, but I'm very aware of how he is. I must say I was really surprised you finally married him- I should stop talking." He kissed her on the cheek and gave a quick hug. "I really meant it, Blair, call me if you want to talk."

Nate stopped a cab and Blair took it. "Thanks Nate" she repeated, "see you soon". She gave him a small smile and closed the door. Then Nate stopped another cab and headed to The Spectator. He now had a plan too. But who could he talk to carry this out? _Eric._ It was obvious.

...ooo

"I'll go with you too" Dan was talking to Rufus and Jenny. "I'll call you later" he kissed Serena and said goodbye to Lily and Eric.

The Humphries left the penthouse and the Van der Woodsen were now alone.

"I need some sleep" Eric was yawning. "I'll be in my bedroom! We can catch up later." He went upstairs but before reaching his bedroom, he heard Serena asking her mum about Rufus. He smiled. And then he sank into his bed. He was asleep in two minutes.

...oooo

"Mom, you both were so comfortable, it didn't seem you hadn't talked to each other for years" Serena was pleasently surprised.

"Rufus and I..." Lily hesitated. "That's how it has always been between us two. No matter for how long we stop seeing each other, the connection is always there. We can't be angry at each other for long..." Lily smiled.

Serena asked her the question that had been burning inside her for some hours. "Why did you leave him for Bart?"

"Serena... I was so stupid back then. The only thing I cared for so many years was money. As long as I had money, I was happy. I know now that I was completely wrong. I wish I could go back in time."

"Maybe you still can. I'm sure Rufus still -"

"No, Serena, I've already ruined his life many times." Lily's tone was sad. "I can't think of doing it again, I'm happy that we can at least be friends. I'm going to my bedroom and rest a bit." She kissed her and left.

Serena was now alone, lost in a million thoughts about Dan, about their wedding, about Lily and Rufus. She didn't want to ruin Dan's life. But above all, she didn't want to ruin her own life like Lily had done so many times. She needed to clarify her feelings.


End file.
